Rosario Cinderella
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A retelling of the Cinderella story with a slightly different perspective.


**Author's Note:** For those of you unfamiliar with my other stories the character of Ria is a favorite OC of mine.

XXX

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were gathered about one of the tables in the Library's study room.

"This stinks!" Kurumu wailed. "Why do we have to write a paper about such a stupid subject? I mean who cares about human fairy tales any way?"

"That just proves how ignorant you are you top heavy dummy." Yukari said in a scholarly tone. "Actually fairy tales and myths embody the core beliefs of any society. By studying them you can come to understand a different culture."

"But their dumb stories get everything wrong!" Kurumu objected.

"I actually think Kurumu has a point," Moka acknowledged. "I mean from reading human stories you would think vampires are obsessed with drinking blood!"

"Yeah! They also make succubi sound like they're only interested in seducing men!"

"Japanese stories picture yukka-onna as always stalking helpless men in order to steal them away." Mizore added.

"Well they also tend to write witches as if they only use their magic to cause mayhem for people." Yukari admitted. "You agree with us right Tsukune? I mean real monsters are nothing like they are in stories. Desu?"

"Er, ah, what was that? I wasn't really paying attention." He replied weakly.

"I think we're getting off track," Moka said. "We need to write this paper so we should get started."

"So we have to read this whole story?" Kurumu made it sound like a prison sentence. In her hand was a thin book entitled, 'The Tale of Cinderella.'

"Oh don't worry about it. I've done a lot of reading and I can tell you the story line. Desu."

"Really?" Kurumu said hopefully.

"Ah, Yukari I'm not sure that is a good idea." Tsukune spoke up.

"Oh just trust me Tsukune this will be way quicker." Yukari cleared her throat. "Okay then. Once upon a time…"

XXX

Cinderella Moka was busy sweeping up the kitchen floor. The pink haired girl sighed despondently. Ever since her father had been killed under suspicious circumstances a week after getting remarried her life had been one of servitude. Her wicked step mother and her two evil step sisters had taken over the family estate and treated her as a servant rather than as a member of the family.

Her step mother had taken everything except for the magical rosario that her father had given her. She would have taken that too but had not been able to remove it from around Moka's neck.

"Oh me oh my, still not done in the kitchen?" Her step mother Ria said as she entered dressed in a beautiful gown. You still need to finish the laundry too before you go to bed tonight. My daughters and I will be out until late at the Prince's Ball. He's looking for a wife you know. With any luck he'll marry one of my daughters and then I can arrange a tragic… oh, I mean then we can all live together happily in the royal palace."

"Mother Ria can't I come along too? I'm also your daughter aren't I?"

Ria smiled graciously. "But my dear, who would do all the laundry? Girls are you ready to go?"

"Yes," her daughter Mizore replied laconically with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yahoo!" Her other super slutty daughter shouted and began bouncing up and down with her massive unsightly breasts.

XXX

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted furiously. "Why am I an evil step sister?"

"I think that should be obvious," Yukari answered with an impertinent grin.

Bonk!

"Owie!" Yukari rubbed the top of her head.

"Why am I one?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Stalking and kidnapping are both crimes you know."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Anyway…"

XXX

Cinderella Moka stood by the doorway and watched as the three of them departed for the ball.

"Oh how I wish I could meet the handsome prince too!"

Poof! Out of nowhere a beautiful woman with a wand and pony tails appeared.

"Ahhh!" She toppled over because she happened to be tied up hand to foot in ropes. "Sorry! Just give me a minute I wasn't expecting your wish." She expertly began to twist free of her bonds.

"Who are you? And why are you tied up like that?" Moka asked.

"Hey! Don't judge me! It's a matter of personal choice!" The woman soon had herself free and was on her feet wand in hand. "My name is Ruby and I happen to be your Fairy Godmother."

"My Fairy Godmother?" Moka said blinking. "Aren't you a little young to be a godmother?"

"Oh thanks! I make it a point to take good care of my skin. Any way I really am your Fairy Godmother and I can grant you one wish."

"Really! Then I wish my father were alive again!"

"Sorry, but you already wished to meet the prince and it's one wish to a customer."

XXX

"Yukari that's not really a part of the story," Tsukune told her.

"Just pointing out the inconsistency there."

XXX

"But how can I meet the prince looking like this?" Moka asked despondently. She was dressed in dirty rags and Ria had given away all the fine clothes her father had bought for her. "And how can I even get to the castle? It's just impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for someone who can use magic!"

"Then could you use your magic to make my step mother and sisters be nice to me?"

"Again, one wish to a customer. Now bring me a pumpkin, six mice, a lizard, and a roast beef sandwich."

"Why?"

"I am going to turn the pumpkin into a fine carriage, the mice into horses, and the lizard will be the coachman."

"What about the sandwich?"

"You can't expect me to work on an empty stomach now can you?"

Moka gathered the requested objects and once Ruby had eaten she transformed them. She then turned Moka's clothes into a spectacular gown made of the finest satin. On her feet were a pair of glass slippers.

"Ow! These shoes are seriously uncomfortable."

"But they look really great! Anyway pain can be really enjoyable once you get used to it. You can take pleasure in many, many things."

Moka stared at her. "You're sort of a freak aren't you?"

"Don't judge me!" Ruby took a deep breath. "Now hurry off to the ball and meet your prince. But whatever happens you must leave before midnight. That is when the spell will end."

"Wait the magic only lasts for a few hours? Didn't you say magic could do anything?"

"Well that was before you made fun of my lifestyle choices."

XXX

Prince Gin was looking over all of the hot girls who desperately wanted him. He was thinking the only fair way to judge was to give each of them a trial run. "Ladies I…"

XXX

"Gin what are you doing?" Moka asked.

"I just over heard and thought I'd help out. I mean who else could possibly be the prince?"

All the girls immediately looked over at Tsukune.

"How? How are you more popular than me? It makes no sense!"

"You should go," Yukari pointed out. "It never goes well for the wolves in these stories. Anyway…"

XXX

Prince Tsukune looked at all of the beautiful young ladies who had come here solely to meet him in the hopes of winning his heart. As he passively looked at all the lovely faces three new arrivals slowly approached him.

"Go and introduce yourselves girls and be sure to make a good impression," Ria told her daughters. "And try to be just a little subtle."

"Yahoo! Subtle, right momma!" Kurumu strutted up to the prince and without warning shoved his face into her oversized mammary glands. "Hi my name is Kurumu."

The prince's arms jerked about frantically as he was being smothered.

"Hey leave him alone you dumb milk cow! Desu!" The unbelievably cute head guard pulled the struggling prince free.

When the prince was yanked clear a five gallon wonder bra popped out.

"Uh, why do your boobs have a price tag on them? Desu?"

"Give them back!" Kurumu violently snatched he bra away and stuffed it back into place. "How else could I possibly get boys to like me? I mean I'm an idiot and have the worst personality."

XXX

"Yukari I am going to kill you! How dare you say that about me!" Kurumu was on her feet ready to commit murder. Tsukune jumped up to get in her way as the little witch scooted behind him.

"Hey it was only a joke! Desu!"

"My boobs are absolutely real! Here, Tsukune tell them!"

Grabbing his wrists she planted both his hands firmly on her breasts causing him to involuntarily grope her. Tsukune's jaw dropped as he found himself fondling Kurumu right in the middle of the library.

"Hey! That should be me doing that!" Gin howled in protest.

"Kurumu stop that!" Moka said with her face turning red at the shameful display. "You know how much he dislikes being forced onto your breasts. Right Tsukune?"

"Actually they're kind of amazing," he said in wondrous tones and gave them a squeeze.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

"Right, sorry," he gave a wistful sigh and removed his hands.

Kurumu gave him a sly wink and mouthed the words, 'later in my room.'

XXX

As Kurumu was being escorted off the grounds a girl with a lollipop in her mouth approached him.

"Hello my prince I am Mizore," she said shyly.

"Pleased to meet you Mizore, I am prince Tsukune."

The girl looked at him with bashful adoration. "You're very cute and I can tell you have a kind soul."

He smiled at her. "Well thank you, that's very kind of you to say."

"Let's go make a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Me. Baby. Now." She grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him away.

"Guards help!"

XXX

"Mizore put me down!"

"Hey what are you doing with Tsukune?" Moka shouted.

Mizore had him over one shoulder and was taking him out of the study room.

"Just continue without us," Mizore told them. "We should be back in twenty thirty minutes."

Bam!

The snow girl went down when a pot landed on her head.

"And she actually had to ask why she was an evil step sister," Yukari shook her head. "Okay back to the story."

XXX

As the second sister was being escorted away Ria went to check on them

While she was away there was a stir in the crowd. The guests parted and forward stepped a stunning girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Tsukune took one look and was instantly struck not only by her radiant beauty but her obvious grace and charm. He immediately wanted to get her alone and start pulling off her dress to begin making hot steamy…"

XXX

"Yukari," Tsukune cleared his throat.

"Oh right, sorry."

XXX

"My prince it is an honor simply to meet you." She curtsied and looked up at him with simple honest affection.

The prince could feel his heart murmur and his whole body grow hot.

"Would you care to dance?" He held his hand out to her.

"My prince nothing could please me more." She gently took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

The entire crowd stood and watched as they danced, entranced by the lovely couple.

"My prince I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"My prince, you, you…" she seemed a bit breathless as she struggled to get it you.

"Yes? What is it you want to say my dear lady?"

"You… you smell delicious!"

Chomp!

"Ow! Ow! Hey that really hurts!"

"Sorry."

"Did you just bite me?"

"Maybe just a little."

XXX

"Ow! Ow! Moka that really hurts you know!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

XXX

Despite the whole biting thing the two of them continued to dance the entire night. They could simply not take their eyes off of one another. They were in their own little world.

"I've never felt this way before," the prince confessed to her. "I think I love you."

"Re… really? I… I feel the same way!"

"You know I just realized I don't even know your name."

"Well my name is…"

Just at that moment the palace clock began to toll midnight.

"Oh no! Forgive me my prince but I have to go!"

Without another word she turned and ran away.

"Wait where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm sorry I just remembered I have tons of laundry to do!" She struggled to run in her six inch glass heels. "Seriously! Who the hell wears glass shoes?"

As she ran one of them flew off.

"Wait don't go! I love you!" He shouted but it was useless she was gone from sight.

As he looked around he saw she had left one of her shoes behind.

"Captain of the guard!"

"Yes my prince? Desu?"

"That girl is the love of my life and I have to find her again. Tomorrow let's go through the village and make every young girl try on this glass shoe. The one who fits it will obviously be her."

"Uh, actually prince wouldn't it be easier just to have them do a line up? You can spot her that way."

"Well I'm not sure I'll be able to recognize her again."

The guard captain gawked at him. "Let me get this straight. Even though you just spent the entire evening dancing with her and are in love with her you don't think you'd recognize her? Desu?"

"Well I have a bad memory for faces."

XXX

"Again, I don't think that's a part of the story Yukari." Tsukune said.

"Again, just pointing out an inconsistency."

XXX

Cinderella Moka just managed to escape the palace before her gown tuned back into rags and her ride became a pumpkin. Oddly though her one glass shoe remained. (One more inconsistency.) She somehow managed to make it home and get the laundry done by the time her evil step mother and step sisters returned.

Ria had been forced to come up with a cash bond to bail her two daughters out and so they were very late getting home.

The following day the village was astir with the news that the prince was searching for his true love and future bride. He had a glass slipper with him and had declared that he would marry the girl whose foot fit it.

After trying it on a long line of candidates he at last found the foot that fit perfectly into it.

"You know you look different from how I remember, are you really her?" Tsukune asked.

"Well my foot fits so I must be right?" Ruby answered. "I mean it's not like I could have used some kind of magical spell to make it fit right?"

"I guess not."

"So Tsukune," Ruby said grinning naughtily. "What's your opinion on bondage?"

XXX

"Ruby when did you get here?" Tsukune asked.

"Just now," she said brightly.

"Uh, that's not how the story goes."

"It is in my version, and seriously Tsukune what is your opinion on bondage?"

"The story," Mizore muttered.

XXX

There was a long line of candidates as all the women of the correct age range were required to come out and try on the shoe. One after another though they all failed to put it on. Most of the women had gone through when the members of he Cinderella household came up.

To Tsukune's vast relief both Kurumu and Mizore were unable to cram their feet inside no matter how much effort they gave it. Then…

"A perfect fit," Ria declared. Her toes had only just entered the shoe's opening.

"Actually…"

Ria slammed her foot down deliberately shattering the glass shoe beneath it even though it horribly gashed and cut open her heel.

"Oh me oh my how clumsy of me," Ria said despite the pain and blood. "Well since the show is gone you'll just have to take my word for it that I'm the one."

"That's not so!" Moka cried out. "Tsukune I'm the one! Here!" From beneath her rags she produced the other shoe. "This proves it!"

"Moka! How dare you try to get between me and my fifth husband!"

Ria shoved the girl.

"Look out!" Prince Tsukune tried to grab her to keep her from falling. As he did so he accidentally pulled off her rosario.

Plink.

Suddenly Moka was surrounded by youkai energy and transformed into her true self; a powerful and frightening vampire. The red eyed silver haired and incredibly sexy vampire turned to face her wicked step mother and step sisters.

"How dare you treat me as a servant in my own home! Know your place!"

She promptly thrashed them within an inch of their lives and sent them running never to be seen or heard from again. That done she turned to the prince.

"Now since I am the only one who could possibly be your wife I will agree to marry you."

"Actually," Tsukune said nervously. "This side of you is really scary. Maybe we should just be friends."

"What did you say?" Moka growled.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Good. Now once we are married we will have our wedding night. Oh, and I think you should know I am into threesomes. I want your underdeveloped but oh so adorable head guard to share our bed. Together the three of us will have hot sweaty groaning sex all night long. Our bodies will be writhing in an ecstasy of sensual discovery. You can put your mouth on my…"

XXX

Yukari suddenly noticed the others all staring at her in obvious discomfort.

"What?"

"You know," Tsukune suggested. "Maybe we should just read the book."

The others nodded and agreed that would be a good idea.


End file.
